One Last Time
by MatthewOhMyMaplyPancakeGod
Summary: This is based on a song that I use to listen to and recently rediscovered. It is sad so you have been warned.


I know this is random but I found an old song that I use to listen to when I was younger and I kinda wrote this. I am sorry if it offends anyone...i hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been such a quiet afternoon for the personification of England. Arthur Kirkland was relaxing in his kitchen, sipping at his tea and reading a newspaper. There was no big news though, nothing interesting going on at all. It was a little strange but the blond would not complain. It was always nice to have some down time. It was then that his phone rang. His acidic eyes glanced at the corded phone on his wall, sighing he stood and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"A-Arthur?" A soft voice whimpered. "I-I don't know what to do! His planes are going to be landing in my nation but I know that he was flying somewhere today! God I don't know what plane he is on Arthur. What if he was on one of the ones that were taken and and…It is just getting worse! What if he is hurt? Of course, he w-would be hurt the buildings…. Please I don't know what to do!"

Arthur was shocked, he had no idea what the person was talking about. "Who are you and please slow down and explain again," he said calmly.

There were a few sniffles on the other line, "It is me Arthur, Canada! And it is Alfred; turn on your television on the American news channel. My boss woke me up because of what was going on he was afraid that we might be in danger to. Then Alfred's planes began to land here and…I just don't know!"

The Brit tried to listen as he turned on the small television in his kitchen. He turned the channel as Matthew instructed. All he could do was stare at the screen there was fire and spoke pouring out of two buildings. The woman was talking about, how two planes had crashed into the buildings. "Matthew…have you heard from Alfred at all?" he whispered.

"Non! I even called his home but he didn't answer, his cell phone was turned off to. He was going to fly somewhere today but the American government is not even sure how many other planes had been hijacked," the other spoke quickly.

"Okay Matthew, just stay calm and make sure everyone on the landing planes are okay. Alfred will be fine, so work on getting those poor citizens home. If you need help, please do not hesitate to call me. Try to get a hold of the frog to if it becomes too much," he instructed.

"O-Okay, I will try to call you again soon," Matthew whispered. "Goodbye Arthur."

"Goodbye Matthew, good luck," he slowly hung up. His eyes stayed focused on the television as the footage repeated again and again.  
He jumped slightly when a shrill ringing drowned out the woman's voice. He looked back at his phone and quickly answered it. "Yes?" he expected to hear Matthew's voice but he was surprised.

"Iggy?" Alfred's voice came over the line it was very weak. "Finally, this is the third time I've tried to get a hold of you. I thought I wouldn't be able to talk to ya again," the American's words were rushed. "I don't have much time but I really wanted to talk to you and tell you that I love you before…" his voice faded out for a moment.

Arthur could hear other voices in the background, some were yelling and it sounded like there were many people crying. His eyes grew wide did this mean that…? "This can't be happening," he muttered tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Arthur but I…"

"W-What am I supposed to do Alfred? I can't handle losing you," The Brit interrupted him, tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

"Artie, I just really had to call to say goodbye, one last time…" Arthur could hear the tears in his voice.

"Alfred," he whimpered.

"There are something's in this life that are out of our control. Like who we fall in love with and when it's time for us to go."

Arthur clutched the phone tightly, "What about the plans we had?" he asked. They had planned to strengthen their relationship despite the fact that they were nations. It had taken so long for them to finally confess their feelings to each other and now…how much did it all mean now?

There was a pause and Arthur was terrified that he might have been disconnected. "This connection is getting bad," he finally heard Alfred's voice. "Come on babe let me hear you smile, just one last time."

A sob caught in Arthur's throat he forced a small smile across his lips trying to ignore how wet his cheeks felt from his tears. "A-Alfred, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you so badly over the years. I should have given you your freedom. I was scared of losing you though. I would have loved you better if only I knew…"

"Arthur, you were perfect to me just please promise me that you will go on with your life," Arthur could hear him choking up.

The Brit knew that he could not go on without the American, but he would promise to make Alfred happy. "I p-promise. But what about Matthew?" he sniffled.

"Tell Mattie that I love him and to be strong for me," Alfred said softly.

"I will Alfred," he promised him.

There was a small pause, "Hon, I love you but I've gotta go," Alfred said quietly.

"Don't you dare hang up! There's so many things that I need to say, I love you so much Alfred," Arthur sobbed quietly.

It was quiet on the other end of the line; he could no longer hear Alfred breathing or him moving.

"Can you still hear me?" he cried out.

His trembling legs gave out when the connection died; he collapsed onto the cold tiled floor. His kitchen filled with the sounds of his sobs, the phone dangled from its chord.

The woman's voice changed a little as they gained new news. "This just in, one of the missing planes has crashed in a field near Shaksville, Pennsylvania," she announced. A picture of a clashed plane flashed onto the screen. "There were no survivors…."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
